The present invention comprises a new Diascia, botanically known as Diascia barberae, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Dala Ablos.’
‘Dala Ablos’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar' originated from a hybridization made in June 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Diascia plant designated ‘DSZ-39-8,’ having a different salmon flower color and larger and less deep green leaves than ‘Dala Ablos.’
The male parent of ‘Dala Ablos’ was an unpatented, proprietary Diascia plant designated ‘DSZ-41-3,’ having a deeper, light rose, flower color, larger flowers, and longer stems than ‘Dala Ablos.’
The seeds were sown in October 2005 and ‘Dala Ablos’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in January 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Dala Ablos’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Dala Ablos’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Dala Ablos’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in the European Union on Jul. 21, 2008. ‘Dala Ablos’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.